The present invention relates to a novel computer mouse accessory.
A computer mouse is ergonomically designed so that a user""s hand fits snugly around the device. The computer mouse may be considered as having a bottom surface which is in contact with a work surface such as a mouse pad when in use, and an upper surface which includes one or more pressure-sensitive switches for controlling computer operations when operated.
Various computer mouse covers are known from German utility model applications DE 298 19 990, DE 297 00 169, DE 296 17 262 and DE 298 13 256. However, the present applicant believes there is a need for an improved cover.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a computer mouse accessory comprising a cover for covering an upper surface of a computer mouse, the cover comprising first and second parts surrounding an opening in the cover, with the first part configured to be a loose fit around pressure-sensitive switching associated with the computer mouse and with the second part configured to be a snug fit around a part of the computer mouse spaced from pressure sensitive switching associated therewith, whereby in use pressure-sensitive switching associated with the computer mouse is operable through the opening in the cover.
The cover must not interfere with the essential functions of the computer mouse including the control of the cursor on the computer screen. For this reason, the cover may not extend over the bottom surface of the computer mouse. The opening in the cover and loose-fitting first part enable an operator to have unhindered access to the pressure-sensitive switches provided in the upper surface of the computer mouse. Thus, such switches may be controlled in a conventional way, removing any guesswork associated with pressing switches through a cover.
The cover may comprise means for readily attaching the second part of the cover to the computer mouse. The attaching means may be releasable. For example, the attaching means may comprise an adhesive which adheres to plastics material whilst being removable, perhaps by peeling away. The attaching means may include two layers, a first layer for attaching to the computer mouse, a second layer attached or for attaching to the cover, with the first and second layers adhering when pressed together. The first and second layers may include looped and burred regions for adhering in the manner of a Velcro fastening.
The cover may be substantially compliant, e.g. comprising a compliant fabric material. The first part may be self-supporting to the extent that the opening retains an open configuration even when the computer mouse is not in use. This may be achieved by reinforcing the first part e.g. by providing a seam or other stitching to encourage the first part to remain clear of the pressure-sensitive switching when in use. The first and second parts may overlap on opposite sides of the opening to help conceal the underlying computer mouse from view.
The cover may comprise a moisture-absorbent substance. A computer mouse is constructed from plastics material which is invariably hydrophobic and certainly not water-absorbent. Thus, perspiration generated during use by the user may accumulate on the upper surface of the computer mouse, giving rise to user discomfort. The presence of a moisture-absorbent substance in the cover, especially in the second part, would help to convey any perspiration away from the user""s hand operating the computer mouse. Any absorbed moisture may simply be allowed to evaporate when the computer mouse was not in use.
The cover may include padding to provide a degree of through-thickness compressibility. The padding, which may be of resilient foam, may be greatest in a localised region in the second part spaced from pressure-sensitive switches associated with the computer mouse and located to cushion the palm (and more particularly the heel) of a user""s hand. The greatest depth of padding may be about 10 mm when uncompressed by a user""s hand, and the padding may compress by up to 50% during normal use. The plastics materials used for computer mouse housings are usually very rigid and thus are inclined to be unforgiving on the user""s hand. In contrast, a padded or spongy cover may adopt a more user-friendly shape in the hand of the user. Furthermore, the padding may alter the posture of user""s hand relative to the wrist during mouse operation, possible reducing the risk of being afflicted by repetitive strain injury (RSI) or carpal tunnel syndrome.
Tactile qualities of the cover are very important. The cover may include a furry outer layer. The furry outer layer may be stroked by the user which may give rise to a therapeutic effect not unlike stroking a pet cat or dog.
The cover may include protuberances shaped to resemble animal-like features selected from the group consisting of eyes, ears and a nose. The protuberances may be shaped such that the accessory resembles a mammalian mouse.
In accordance with the invention, there may be provided a computer mouse in combination with a computer mouse accessory as hereinbefore defined and described.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a therapeutic device comprising a cover for covering the upper surface of a computer mouse, the cover comprising first and second parts surrounding an opening in the cover, with the first part configured to be a loose fit around pressure-sensitive switching associated with the computer mouse and with the second part having means for attaching the cover to a computer mouse without interfering with essential functions of the computer mouse, whereby in use pressure-sensitive switches associated with the computer mouse are operable through the opening in the cover.